Kendall, Logan With A Little Bit Of Katie
by AnimeStoleMyLife
Summary: Not MxMxF not incest either. Summary inside. /NekoDork Instagram @realmixedqueennadia Twitter @TheRealNadiaBkt


Katie (10) writes a cheesy love letter to Logan in Kendall's name and at night she slides the note under Logan's bedroom door. The next day Logan goes to Kendall (16), but obviously he knows nothing about the letter. Then he finds out that it was Katie who wrote the letter and tickles her as revenge.

It's not always easy being a ten year old girl who likes to exploit people just for the heck of it. No, it's more than that, it's fun. That's what it's all about. Today of all days Mama Knight tells Kendall to babysit his sister with no company, but of course as their mother leaves Kendall being the sixteen year old boy invites over one of his best friends Logan.

"Hey, Logan. " Kendall says as soon as his friend is here.

"Kendall I kind of don't feel comfortable being here and your mom clearly told you no company. " Logan reprimands his friend who is looking exhausted while his friend lecture on and on about nothing.

"Okay okay. Enough of the boring talk. I'm getting a headache." To prove a point Kendall makes it his business to rub his temples together.

"I'm telling. " Katie says coming out the room with a pen and paper in hand. Kendall's head snapped in the direction of his little sisters voice.

"No you're not." Says Kendall. "Because I already called her to let her know Logan is in fact spending the night over. " Kendall clearly lied to his sister, but who knows when their mother would be coming back. It is in fact Valentines Day... again. But it looks like Katie believed it.

"Fine. " She huffed and sat at the table to what the two boys assumed was coloring or whatever ten year old girls do. Later that evening Logan and went to bed early saying something about nothing. No one really knows what Logan is talking about most of the time. Katie was still at the table and Kendall was watching the. very, but soon went to bed making sure all the doors were closed and locked and that Katie goes to bed when she's done.

"Okay Kenny. " She smirked at the letter she wrote to dear Logan from Kendall. It was the most funnest prank she had ever done, since two weeks ago with Kendall and the new girl Lucy. She giggled quietly to herself before she slid the note under Logan's bedroom door.

"This us going to be funny. " She skipped to her room and went to sleep quickly excited for tomorrow.

Logan woke up hours before anyone else did and saw something that resembles paper on the floor. He was shocked in disbelief. He didn't know that Kendall could write such a cheesy letter expressing his emotions to him. Logan did love him, but as a friend nothing more. Logan walked to the kitchen where Kendall and Katie, who he thought still be sleep was eating cereal. "Kendall, we need to talk. " Kendall looked up confused staring at his very serious best friend. With one look to Katie he walked to where Logan was standing.

"What is it? " Kendall asked confused.

"Kendall, " Logan started awkwardly. "Kendall I love you, but not like that. More of a brother than anything else. We been friends for too long and this is weird. "

"Whoa! " Kendall said stepping back. "I'm not in love with you. " Kendall said. "Where you get that from? " Logan handed him the letter and Kendall read it.

Dear my precious Loggie, I have been in love with you for too long. I want to express my love to you in so many ways. I want to be with you forever and ever. Loggie... I want you to love me too. With Love K-Bear.

"K-Bear. " Kendall burst into laughter. "it's so obvious this was Katie. " Kendall laughed. Katie bolted out of her seat as soon as Logan started running after her. Logan caught her and tickled her til she peed her pants. The door open while Logan was still tickling Katie and Kendall was washing dishes Mama Knight came in and screamed her head off.

"Logan! " Mama Knight yelled. "How could you? "Logan was thrown out for attempting to rape Katie when all he did was tickle her.

The End? How was it. Requested by Dalma ^ω^


End file.
